wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Storm Tournaments
__NOEDITSECTION__ VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED Characters in this fanfiction were made from Starfissure and Darkdragon2670's unofficial fanon tribes. Some characters/tribes featured in this fanfiction do not belong to StarfissureOfTheNightWings, and she had permission to use them in her fanfiction. *Most tribes featured in this fanfiction do not live on the same planet where the official fanon and canon tribes live. THE STORM TOURNAMENTS Prologue You're sweating, but you won. Guardian, an icy bluish-white dragoness with an even colder attitude throws her wings around you, happy that you've finally beaten the top dragon, Thermo. "You beat him!" she sings. "You beat him, you beat him! The ''Thermo! Taken down! Unbelievable!" Your cheeks flush and you duck under your wing, embarrassed and suddenly shy. "I can't believe I won," you murmur softly. "Just when I thought he'd dust me." "And just when I thought you'd dust ''me," murmured an oily voice. You jump in fright and whip around. Nitro smiles warmly at you and twines his tail with yours. The only one out of your family who could make it, and you were glad it was him. "I didn't see you," you say softly and nuzzle him, blinking affectionately at him like a cat. "I didn't even know you were coming." Guardian rolls her eyes and you raise your brow, "Keep rolling your eyes, Guardian. You might a brain back there." Now it's her turn. "Fiesty, fiesty," she says coolly. "I hope you haven't forgotten that I ''am the definition of a real champion. You? This was just your first round. Don't you go about throwing me attitude." "Who told you to catch it?" you tease. Guardian smiles slyly. "Good job, G." Panting and out of breath, but Thermo can still string a sentence together. He always surprises you. Your cheeks color even more and you immediately untwine your tail with Nitro's. Your cousin narrows his eyes coldly, but Thermo isn't even looking at him. Without saying anything, the black dragon slips away quietly. ''I know I hurt his feelings, but he knows I didn't mean anything. I'll apologize to him later. I'd better see what Thermo wants. Thermo. Does he want ''me?'' You scold yourself immediately. Gross, super gross! Thermo had a heart for racing, not for some fantasizing dragoness. Guardian regards him coldly and you remind yourself that not only would you anger your cousin, but you'd be throwing a growing friendship at risk by wanting him, Thermo. The ex-lovers match glares and you look away, cheeks growing even ''warmer, your skin prickling like a cactus. "G-Good job?" you stutter. You can't bring yourself to look at his eyes, his defeated blazing gold eyes. "Yeah. For beating me." Thermo rubs his arms uncomfortably and glances up at you meekly. "Can't say I've ever seen ''that ''before." "I wish I could beat you. Beat some sense into your empty skull," sniffs Guardian under her breath. "And I will beat you," hisses another voice. You want to curl up in a hole and die. This dragon, not this dragon, ''please ''not this dragon. "What do you want, Fragor?" you ask tiredly, ignoring Thermo's clenched talons and Guardian's low hisses. "You," he murmurs in your ear and nuzzles you. Fury flashes through you like lightning. ''How dare he. '' "Me?" you reply, trying to control the anger in your voice, your shaking body. "Too bad," Guardian interjects. "She's taken." "I am?" you say. Guardian glares at you and flicks her eyes over to Thermo quickly and back. "I am," you say again, confidently. Thermo cocks his head to the side and stares at you, eyes curious, searching. ''Who? ''he asks but you already know the answer. ''You, Thermo. You don't know it, but I've already made myself yours. '' "Who?" demands Fragor. He flexes his limp muscles and you roll your eyes. "Keep rolling your eyes," Guardian smirks. "You might find a brain back there." "Now's not the time," you growl through gritted teeth. "Guardian, let's go." "Guess who's gonna be a Third-Storm Warrior!" Fragor yells after you suddenly, rushing, like he wants you to know before you leave. You grab Guardian's arm and start to drag her away. "Me! That's who! Listen, baby! You and me, together forever!" "Over my charred dead body!" you snap back. Thermo stares after you and you hope you're not imagining it because it really did look like he loved you. X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X '''Chapter 1: Maybe a Kiss?' "Hey Gigi!" Aura flies down and nudges you. You glance back at her and don't reply, the butterflies in your belly threatening to come up through your mouth and on the dragons below you. "Nervous, eh? Don't be! Your Third-Storm opponent will be someone you can handle. After all, you did ''beat Thermo." "The Thermo," you whisper softly, immediately catching the glint of his red scales down below. You can't help but stare at him. ''By all the moons, he's so handsome. "Ooooh," begins Aura. "Are you--" "What--?! Ew! No!" you say too fast, cutting her off mid-sentence. The dragons around you stare, some just roll their eyes. Yeah, keep rolling your eyes, ''you think to yourself as you imagine Guardian already finishing your sentence. ''You might find a brain back there. ''By the grin she's giving you--the half-lidded eye kind of grin, the sly grin, the grin that says, ''I know all of your secrets, don't even think about trying to hide them from me, the grin that says, I know where you go in the middle of class so you can snog your secret boyfriend that your parents don't know about, that'' kind of grin--what she's been suspecting has been confirmed. "If you say so," she purrs, flashing you another cheeky grin. But she doesn't pursue the subject. "Who do you think your opponent will be?" You think of Fragor and your stomach churns unpleasantly, yet, you don't mention him. "I don't know." Aura sits back and sulks. "Well... if you don't know... and I take it from the sound of your voice that you're not too keen on talking about this..." You turn and give her a warning glare. "We could just talk about Ther--" "Shut up!" you holler and smack her arm. She dissolves into a fit of giggles, shielding herself with her wings. Everyone stares at you for the second time and you sit down, your cheeks coloring. You open your mouth, but she quickly shushes you. "Shh! Thunderbird is announcing the Third-Storm Warrior!" "Welcome dragons and dragonesses! Loyal PulseWings, fellow StormWings, and hailing from the secluded continent of Serpensia, the StellaeWings!" the announcer, Thunderbird, stands tall, his chest puffed out like an overconfident seagull. You hide your smile. "For this year's Storm Tournament, competing against our current Champion, we have..." The stadium was silent, dragons holding their breath, hoping, waiting. Since you'd taken Thermo down, you wouldn't be fighting him until the next round. ''His round of redemption, you thought nervously. But now wasn't the time. Thunderbird opens the blue envelope with smooth black claws. "Fragor of the PulseWings! Third-Storm Warrior with the element of electricity!" No. No, no, no, not him! ''You want to crawl in a hole and die. Aura jumps to her feet and starts clapping, as do the other dragons in the stadium. "Have fun!" cries Aura cheerily as you make your way through the crowd of dragons to meet him. Thermo reaches out and grabs your claw. You stop, surprised. "Hey G," he says. He gives you a half-smile. "Whup his tail for me, OK?" You suck in a deep breath. "I... I'll try." You fly off the podium, winging your way to the announcer's stand where Fragor is, hovering proudly in the air. The dragons scream your names, but their voices are buzzed, blurry. Everything is numb, fading out, ''blurry. It's a weird out-of-body experience for you; you've never felt this before, why are you feeling it now? You feel... floaty, blurry. "You are going to be one dry rain cloud when I'm through with you, babe," Fragor whispers in your ear. You hiss low in your throat. "Are you sure about that? Baby?" Thunderbird slides the gold wristband around your right forearm. "The competitors will now leave the stadium! The Challenge starts at noon, three days from today!" You and Fragor fly down and go your separate ways. You walk out the tunnel to see Guardian, Nitro, and Aura waiting for you. And behind them... Thermo. "Are you excited?" demands Aura, Guardian, and Nitro at the same time. You start back. "Did you rehearse that?" you ask with a teasing smile. Nitro smirks. "Maybe, maybe not." You roll your eyes. "Yeah keep rolling your eyes," Guardian begins. All four of you look at each other. "You might find a brain back there," the four of you say before you burst out laughing. This, this is what you missed! Laughing with your friends, crushing on Thermo secretly, gossiping about trivial things, the way it was before ''you entered, ''before ''it was changed. You glance up, having finally recovered, only to meet Thermo's eyes, his gold eyes. Still standing in the back, waiting. ''Waiting to talk to me? ''you hope. You turn away from him and plaster on a smile as you watch your friends struggling to breathe. Abandoning them, you join Thermo and he leads you over to a spot hidden by the trees near the stadium. "Hey G," he murmurs in your ear softly and he brushes his claws gently against your jaw, your neck. You inhale softly. "Thermo?" He looks away, removes his claws. You want him to touch you again, brush his claws down your spines, against your scales. "Sorry," he says quietly. "It.. it's fine." "Listen... I... I... I just wanted to ask, um... and I hope I don't offend you because it's really none of my business, but I was just wondering, er..." he pauses awkwardly and stares at his claws. He looks up to meet your eyes. He sighs. "Are you and Fragor dating? I know, I know, it's a stupid question because it's not my business and maybe there isn't any sparks between you, but I couldn't help wondering..." You stare at him for a moment and he looks away again, uncomfortable. "I will be dead long before Fragor and I ever start dating." He looks back at you, surprised, his brows arched. You give him a half-smile, not unlike the one he offered you earlier. He leans in and whispers into your ear, "Good." You blush and glance back at him shyly. "Do you... ''love ''me?" He strokes your spines back and you shudder. He doesn't answer your question but he smiles at you, a genuine, full smile. He checks back over his shoulder and his smile disappears. "Shoot," he says softly. "We have to go. Your friends will be looking for you and I have to go back so they can announce who I'm up against." "Thermo, ''wait!" you hiss. He turns. You tap your cheek expectantly. "Before we go... maybe a kiss?" "Later. Not now. Can you see it? You and me, a love scandal." He pecks your head and leaves. A love scandal, eh? '' ''With you, Thermo, I wouldn't mind a love scandal. I wouldn't mind at all. X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X Chapter 2: Placeholder? Placeholder. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)